Changing Fate
by DarkestHeart123
Summary: Depressed and unable to cope with the decisions she made and the losses she experienced, Max manages to find a photo that was taken shortly before Rachel Amber's disappearance. Taking the opportunity to change destiny, Max travels back in time to save all three girls from their dreadful fate and bring Jefferson and Prescott to justice. If only it were that easy.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi thanks for taking the time to give this a read and please feel free to leave reviews_

 _So here's the background to the story and please be advised this is very AU and I apologise for any inconsistencies._

 _This story is set after the events of 'Life is Strange' where Max chose to sacrifice Chloe to save Arcadia Bay and includes Max being unable to save Kate Marsh._

* * *

Chapter 1 – Saving Rachel Amber

 **Vortex Club Party – 11:24pm March 28** **th** **2013**

Getting into the party hadn't been difficult.

Finding Rachel before Nathan did. Now that was proving to be a challenge.

Slipping between the drunken members of the Vortex Club, Max searched desperately for the blonde. With her rather boring attire of converses, black jeans and grey hoodie Max knew she was beginning to attract the wrong kind of attention from the pretentious snobs that made up the clubs membership list, the ones who were sober anyway. She stuck out like a sore thumb and if she didn't find Rachel soon there was no doubt in her mind that someone would call her out as being a non-member and throw her out.

Ducking so she missed being clocked in the head by someone's insane interpretation of dancing a familiar flash of blue attracted her attention to the other side of the pool.

 _Rachel?_

Focusing on the colour, Max recognised the blue feather earring to be the same as the one Rachel Amber wore in the missing person posters printed by Chloe in her timeline. The girl wearing it now had to be Rachel Amber.

Something heavy gripped her shoulder, drawing Max's attention away from the blonde and towards none other than a pissed off looking Logan Robertson.

"Who the fuck are you? How'd you get in here?" he demanded, eyeing up Max.

"Look I'm just here with a friend" stated Max, backing away slightly and glancing between him and Rachel.

 _Crap Rachel's on the move. I can't let her out of my sight._

"I don't think so. I've never see you around Blackwell before so I reckon you must've found out about our party and snuck in"

 _Is this guy cereal right now? Really do not have time for this._

"Look I'm here with Rachel Amber. Not here to cause trouble" stated Max as she glanced back towards Rachel. Max felt her heart stop as she watched Rachel head towards a door leading away from the party with someone.

 _Oh god please don't let that be Nathan._

"Why would Rachel Amber bother with someone like you, you look like a punk ass little hippie to me and I'm dragging your ass out of here now!"

Thinking fast, before he could grab her Max slipped around him and pushed him into the pool.

Darting around the pool Max dodged through the crowd of dancing teens and rushed towards the same door that Rachel had gone through.

Bursting through the door Max took in the sight of Nathan Prescott holding Rachel's weakly struggling form against him as he pressed a needle into the skin of her neck.

"Let her fucking go!" barked Max as she ran forward.

Startled by the interruption, Nathan released Rachel and pushed the blonde towards Max. Catching Rachel in her arms Max crashed to the ground. Max panicked as Rachel stared up at her with dazed brown eyes.

 _Shit what if I'm too late?! What if he's already overdosed her?_

Looking up from Rachel's limp form, Max watched as Nathan glared at her with a knife in his hand.

 _Where did he get that knife from? I don't remember him every carrying one._

"Who the fuck are you to interfere with what I'm doing?! Don't you know who I fucking am?!" he bellowed at her. Letting go of Rachel and gently putting her on the floor Max stood up with her hands held up peaceably.

"Nathan I need you to listen to me..." started Max but that just seemed to set him off into a blind rage.

Yelling out angrily Nathan launched himself at Max, swiping at her with the pocket knife in his hand. Jumping back Max let out a cry of pain as the knife sliced into the top of her leg as it was brought down. Falling back to the floor, Max gripped her leg as blood started to flow from the wound.

"No one...tells me...what to do!" he bellowed as he viciously kicked Max as she lay on the ground clutching her leg, the first few kicks striking her ribs causing her to curl into herself.

 _Shit Max think, you've got to do something otherwise he's gonna end up killing both of us. Gonna have to use what's left of my powers. This is such a bad idea._

The next strike caught the side of her head, sending a horrific pain through her skull as her neck whipped to the side.

The raging Prescott stalked away from her at this point and began pacing.

"Stupid, stupid...there wasn't supposed to be anyone else, no one else was meant to interfere..." as he paced and muttered to himself Max slowly returned to her senses.

Concentrating was difficult but at the end of the day she didn't have a choice. With her left hand clutching her bloodied leg she reached out with her right and focused on freezing time.

Her head exploded with excruciating pain as blood poured from her nose while a pained whimper escaped from her lips as time came to a halt.

 _I don't need long. Just...long enough to do something about Nathan._

Her vision was blurry and she struggled to get herself to her feet. Her left leg buckled and gave out forcing Max to fall against the wall. Blinking rapidly to try and work through the dizziness that assaulted her Max noted that time had indeed come to a stop, what with Nathan frozen mid pace.

 _Right, come on Super Max; find something you can use to knock this sick fucker out with so you can get Rachel out of here._

The closest object she could find that would probably do the trick was the fire extinguisher.

 _That'll have to do._

Limping towards the object and grabbing hold of the extinguisher Max released her hold on time and with as much strength as she could muster she swung the object at Nathan's head. The collision made a sickening sound and Nathan simply dropped to the floor while Max released her grip on the extinguisher and fell to the floor as well.

 _Fuck! This really fucking hurts!_

After a few moments of struggling with the pain, Max rolled onto her front and forced herself to crawl the small distance towards Rachel's unconscious form.

 _Come on Rachel don't be dead, please don't be dead._

Pressing a finger to the blondes neck Max didn't realise she was holding her breath until she felt the steady pulse beneath her finger tips.

"Oh thank god" gasped Max as she let out a relieved sigh. The steady rise and fall of the blonde's chest was also an obvious sign of life but right now Max didn't care enough to berate herself for the oversight.

Rachel Amber was alive and that was all that mattered.

Glancing down at her leg, Max winced at the bloodied sight. The cut was diagonal and went from her hip down to her mid-thigh. It didn't appear to be too deep given that there wasn't a lot of blood escaping from the injury but it still hurt like hell.

 _Gonna need something to wrap it, I can't just bleed all over the place._

Pulling herself towards the nearest wall Max pulled her bloodied hoodie over her head to reveal a patterned top underneath. Luckily, Max had had the foresight to wear multiple layers as she took off her top before quickly putting her hoodie back on. Wrapping her top around her leg, Max hissed as she tightened the knot over the injury.

 _Right, now that that's out of the way time to get Rachel back to her dorm where it's safe._

* * *

 **Blackwell Dormitories – 1:34am March 29** **th** **2013**

"No much further, come on Max you can do this" wheezed Max as she struggled to keep the unconscious form of Rachel Amber upright. With the blondes arm wrapped around her shoulder Max carried the unconscious teen through the silent, dark hallway, towards room 224. Max stumbled awkwardly; barely able to keep them for clashing to floor as her leg protested painfully but finally, after what felt like an eternity, she managed to stand in front of Rachel's room.

Panting from exertion Max lowered the unconscious teen to the floor, propping her up against the wall.

"You know...for someone so small...you're really heavy" panted Max as she knelt beside Rachel. Wincing as her ribs throbbed; Max reached forward in search of Rachel's dorm keys. Searching the blonde's ripped jeans pockets first, Max nearly jumped up in fright as her fingers skimmed across what must have been the blonde's phone receiving a message as it vibrated. Her heart racing, Max pulled the small device out from her pocket and noted that there were at least ten messages that had gone unanswered from Chloe.

No doubt the punk was terribly worried about her crush. Max felt her heart ache terribly in her chest at the thought of Chloe worrying.

Unlocking the device, Max searched through her contacts for Chloe's number. Upon finding it Max called the number and placed the phone to her ear.

"Rachel! Fuck are you okay? You had me seriously worried there for a bit"

Max smiled as a few tears slipped down her cheeks. Just hearing Chloe's voice again...

"Rachel you okay?"

Wiping her face with the sleeve of her hoodie Max grimaced as the fabric came away bloody.

"Rachel you're starting to really freak me out now. Has something happened? Are you hurt?"

"Come to Rachel's dorm now" stated Max

"Who the fuck is..." Max ended the phone call before Chloe could finish her question. Right now no one, especially Chloe, needed to know that she was in Arcadia Bay. It was just better this way. The familiar sensation of pain lanced through her skull, most likely a result of her time travelling and interfering with the past by interacting with vital people.

Doing her best to ignore the pain in her skull, Max switched the phone off and placed it back inside Rachel's pocket; Max found the key to the blonde's room and quickly unlocked the door.

No doubt Chloe was already on her way so she didn't have long.

Ignoring how her body protested, Max once again wrapped Rachel's arm around her shoulders and lifted the teen up. A low groan escaped from the blonde, indicating that the drugs injected into her by Nathan Prescott were wearing off at last. Dragging Rachel into her room Max gently eased her onto her bed before placing her keys on the bedside table.

"Don't worry, Chloe will be here soon to look after you" stated Max as she turned and limped out of the room. Shutting the door behind her Max turned towards the exit.

"Are you alright?"

Freezing in place, Max recognized the soft voice as none other than Kate Marsh. A sudden wave of dizziness hit her as the very familiar pain in her head spiked. Leaning against the wall and bringing a hand to her head to rub her temples Max was certain blood had started to drip from her nose.

 _Don't pass out. Don't pass out._

As the pain in her head subsided ever so briefly Max pulled her hood up to at least attempt keeping her identity a secret and limped towards the exit without so much as a glance towards the sweet girl who had been one of her best friends in her original timeline.

"Is that blood? Are you hurt? Hold on you don't need to leave"

 _No I really do._

Pushing through the door Max grabbed onto the stairwell banister and rushed down them as quickly as her injuries would let her. She needed to get away fast. If she was going to protect the three girls who were in danger from Jefferson and Prescott then she couldn't risk them getting close to her and by extension involved in the situation.

Exiting the building Max wiped away the fresh blood that coated her face before putting her hands in her pockets and limping away from the campus.

With Rachel now safe Max needed to focus on the next step of her plan.

* * *

 _And so that's the end of chapter 1! Again please note that this is very AU and the characters may seem very OC - I do apologize for this but I quite enjoyed writing this and I hope you will all enjoy where I take this :)_

 _Please Please Please review :)_

 _Until next time_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi all,_

 _I just wanted to say a big thank you to all who have favorited and followed this story so far, really means a lot._

 _Also, I want to say a massive thank you to Nolhan and swippee for reviewing. Seriously your reviews brightened up my day and made me want to get straight to writing the next chapter._

 _Hope you all enjoy_

* * *

Chapter 2 – Becoming a Target

 **Rachel Amber's Room – 4:19am March 29** **th** **2013**

"...did you get a look at who brought her here?"

"...brown hair...short...put her hood up so..."

"...it looks like she's waking up..."

"...Rachel?"

Feeling weak and sluggish, Rachel slowly regained consciousness. Groaning pitifully, she tried to open her eyes. After blinking a few times her vision refused to focus and the blonde couldn't help how her heart raced in panic.

 _Where the fuck am I?! Why can't I see?!_

"Hey! Rachel it's okay you're safe"

Struggling to recognise the voice a pale white and blue blob appeared in front of her while a light pressure rested on her shoulder. Trying to fight against whatever was holding her down Rachel could feel a familiar sense of helplessness assault her as her body refused to cooperate with her. At best, her arms twitched with the effort.

 _Oh god what's wrong with me?! Why can't I move?!_

"Rachel please calm down, we are not going to hurt you"

Another pale blob, this time with brown colouring came into her line of vision. Blinking rapidly, Rachel felt tears begin to slide down her cheeks. She flinched as something soft touched her cheek; she just wanted this to stop.

"Rachel, it's me, Chloe. I swear no one is going to hurt you now."

 _Chloe?_

Squinting at the blob with blue tinting, it took a few minutes of concentration for her vision to focus enough to recognise the worried face of her best friend looking down at her.

"Chloe?" croaked Rachel. A relived smile formed on the worried blunette's face as she nodded her head furiously. The panic slowly began to subside as relieved exhaustion took its place.

She was with Chloe. She was safe.

Staying awake was proving to be difficult and Rachel dully noted that she was lying on her side on something soft.

 _My bed? How did I get here?_

Frowning tiredly in confusion, Rachel looked at Chloe with clearer vision and noticed that someone else was with her and the two were talking.

 _Kate Marsh? Was she the one who stopped Nathan?_

As her eyelids grew heavy Rachel was reluctant to fall asleep, she had so many questions she needed answers to. But it seemed her body had other ideas for no sooner had she closed her eyes she drifted into a fitful sleep.

* * *

 **Arcadia Bay – 9:53am 29** **th** **March 2013**

Hissing in pain, Max reduced her pace to a slow limp as she headed towards the next step in her plan.

Luckily her leg had stopped bleeding but now it was throbbing and proving difficult to move.

 _Great, just great Max. How are you going to keep everyone safe if you can't even stop yourself from getting an infection? You are pathetic._

Shaking her head in an attempt to brush off the self-depreciating thoughts, Max continued to limp down the sidewalk towards the Two Whales Diner. Hopefully, the person she needed to see would be there. If not...

 _Let's not think about that right now._

Keeping her head down to avoid eye contact with the people she passed, Max tugged at her hood to keep it from being blown off her head by the slight gust of wind. Hopefully, no one would recognise her and given that she had changed her clothes and was no longer smattered with dried blood no one would think to stop her and ask if she was alright.

Keeping her hands inside her dark hoodie, it took far longer than she would have like to get to the parking lot of the diner. Glancing through the chain link fence she released a sigh at the sight of a familiar beaten down RV was parked towards the far side of the lot.

 _Frank's here. Now is he in his RV or is he in the diner?_

Her leg protested painfully as she limped up the steps of the diner, glancing through the windows she released a frustrated sigh as she saw Frank Bowers sitting in the corner of the diner.

 _Of course he's in there. Because it would make things too easy for me if he was in his RV now wouldn't it._

Not willing to risk being recognised by Joyce, Max turned and headed towards Frank's RV.

 _Looks like I'll need to get him to come outside to speak to me._

Coming to a stop in front of the RV door, the small brunette knocked on the door. A small smile formed on her pale, freckled face as loud barking emitted from.

 _Good old Pompidou._

Tapping her knuckles against the dirtied door a few more times, the barking increased in its volume and ferocity. Glancing over her shoulder Max managed to catch Frank's attention as he peered out of the diner, curious as to what was causing his dog to bark so loudly. The dirty blonde haired drug dealer frowned at her before getting up and making his way to the exit.

Shifting her weight to her right leg, Max leant against the RV for stability as Frank approached.

"Just what the fuck do you think you're doing?!" he bellowed as he approached. Max waited until he was a reasonable distance before putting her hands up.

"I just want to talk. That's all" she stated calmly.

"And why the fuck would I want to do that after you antagonised my dog?" he barked as he came to a halt dangerously close to Max, glaring down at her.

"I want to talk to you about Nathan Prescott and how he nearly hurt Rachel Amber last night"

It was truly amazing to watch the emotions dance across Franks face. What started as anger quickly morphed into fear and concern at the mention of Rachel and it left no doubt in Max's mind that Frank cared for the small blonde.

"That fucking punk. When I get my hands on him I'll tear him to pieces for trying to hurt Rachel"

 _I have no doubt that you will. But I can't let you do that I'm afraid._

"Frank can we talk somewhere private?" asked Max. Nodding his head, the dirty blonde reached into his pocket and withdrew his keys to unlock the RV. Opening the door he made a quick hand gesture for Pompidou to quiet down before nodding his head at Max to enter.

Pushing away from where she had been leaning against the RV, Max winced and pressed a hand to her leg as she limped towards the entrance.

"You okay there kid?" asked Frank suspiciously.

"I'm fine" stated Max as she entered the RV.

Standing close the driver seat, Max waited for Frank to shut the door behind him so they could talk privately.

"You don't look so good kid. Take a seat before you keel over" it was more of an order than a suggestion but Max happily obliged and took a seat at the small table filled with crap. Anything to keep the pressure off of her leg.

 _Still as messy as I remember._

"So what do you need from me?" questioned Frank as he sat opposite her.

"There's a few things I need from you, a-and I need you to hear me out first before you say anything" Max watched as Frank nodded, the look of distaste and impatience clearly written on his face.

"I need you to stop selling drugs to Nathan and stay away from him, he's using them to drug girls at Blackwell for his photography and...and he's going to end up killing someone if you don't stop supplying him"

Images danced in front of her mind from her original timeline, of photos inside Rachel's binder in Jefferson's bunker and of Rachel's final resting place.

 _No. That is not going to happen. I won't let it._

"Is that what he did to Rachel? Did that sick little fuck try and drug her?" there was a dangerous tone to Frank's voice that put Max on edge, she understood his rage, if anyone had done the same to Chloe that had been done to Rachel...she didn't know what she would do, but she needed Frank to listen to her and not wallow in his rage.

"She's safe now Frank."

Max hated how Frank looked at her with such suspicion.

"And how do you know that? Come to think of it how do you know what Nathan's been up to? Just who the fuck are you?"

This wasn't how Max wanted the conversation to go. He was angry and lashing out, she understood that but if she wanted her plan to work then she needed Frank to work with her on this.

"Frank, I was there last night to stop him from hurting Rachel, I had the shit kicked out of me and had a knife used of me but I promise you that Rachel is back in her dorm room and she is safe with Chloe."

Max watched as Frank scoffed at the mention of Chloe.

"You really think that little punk can keep Rachel safe? Cause I sure don't, that bitch still owes me money and you just expect me to believe you that Rachel is safe?"

The small brunette released a frustrated breath before she lowered the top of her black jeans to expose the top part of the wound left along her hip by Nathan's knife. She watched how Frank winced slightly at the angry looking cut that was hurting like nothing Max had ever experienced before.

"That was from Nathan" stated Max as she pulled her jeans up to cover the injury. Max noted silently how something wet was starting to seep into her jeans; she had probably caused the cut to start bleeding again from all the movement she had forced herself through today.

"Shit kid you should get to a hospital. That's one hella nasty cut you got here" Max shook her head.

"No, no hospitals" she couldn't risk it. If she was taken to hospital then there would be too many explanations needed. Such as why was she in Arcadia Bay and not in Seattle, her parents would be called, Chloe would find out she was here and then the whole thing would blow up in her face and Nathan and Jefferson would be left to continue with their sick games.

"Right, not sure if you're really smart or really stupid kid but I'll stop supplying Nathan with drugs and won't beat his ass into the ground, for now. Is that everything?" Max shook her head.

"No, I want to talk to you about the debt that Chloe owes you"

"Why you gonna pay it off for her? Like you're carrying anything more than $10 dollars on you" he laughed.

Max frowned as she pulled out a thick wad of cash from her hoodie and placed it on the table. A memory flittered to the forefront of her mind of both her and Chloe snatching the money from Principal Wells' desk drawer. Even though she had felt terrible for it at the time she was certainly grateful now that they had.

"The fuck kid?"

"There's $3000 dollars. Take it and write off Chloe's debt" A wave of dizziness assaulted Max, threatening her ability to keep herself upright as the room began to spin.

"Why the fuck do you care about Chloe fucking Price?" Max glared at him for that.

 _Because she's worth it asshole._

"Just take the money and leave her alone"

Watching silently as Frank picked up the wad of cash and started to count the amount there, Max rifled in her pockets for the much smaller wad of cash she carried with her. She needed help, it was very likely at this point that the cut on her leg and hip had become infected and she would need to treat it fast.

"Alright then kid. Money's all there so me and Chloe are even now. Anything else?" Max nodded slowly.

"Yeah, painkillers and anti-biotics, do you have any?" Raising his eyebrows the dirty blonde drug dealer got up from his seat and walked towards one of his cabinets.

"Painkillers I've got a tonne of. Anti-biotics no, but I know someone who can get hold of them" grabbing hold of a small bottle he brought it over to the table and sat back down.

Glancing at the name on the bottle, Max read the label stating 'Oxycodone'

"How much for this and how soon can you get the anti-biotics?"

Frowning down at her, Frank pushed the bottle towards her.

"Take it. For helping Rachel. The anti-biotics I can get for you tomorrow, where should we meet?" Surprised by his generosity, Max took the bottle.

"Thank you. The bench near the light house. I'll meet you there after dark" stated Max as she got up from her seat.

"I still don't know you're name kid." Max shook her head as she steadied herself.

"No names. It's for the best" she spoke softly as she put the bottle in her hoodie pocket.

"Right kid. You carry on playing mystery there, I'll see you tomorrow."

Nodding her head, Max opened the door and limped out of the RV. She just hoped Frank would keep his work and not do anything stupid.

* * *

 _And that is the second chapter!_

 _Hope you all enjoyed it and of course please please please review. Means a lot._


	3. Chapter 3

_Here we go, Chapter 3 is here._

 _I want to really thank Ledah for reviewing :) much appreciated and of course thank you to all those who have favourited and followed._

 _Hope you all enjoy_

* * *

Chapter 3 – Who saved Rachel Part 1

 **Blackwell Campus – 2:12pm 29** **th** **March 2013**

"I'm going to fucking kill him" snarled Chloe angrily as she slammed through the door to the Blackwell dormitories and stalked down the path towards the main building, dismissive of the fact that Rachel was hot on her tail.

"Chloe calm down" pleaded the smaller blonde as she tried to get in front of the raging blue haired punk. She hated it when Chloe was like this, full of rage and unwilling to listen.

"Calm down! He tried to hurt you Rachel!" barked the blunette as she came to a halt as the smaller blonde managed to get in front of her. To say the blunette was dumbfounded by the blonde's desire to calm her down would be an understatement. Nathan Prescott had dared to hurt someone she cared about, to hurt Rachel and Chloe was going to unleash hell on his white elitist ass for it.

But Rachel understood her best friend better than anyone. She understood that Chloe was undoubtedly the most over protective person she would ever meet and after telling her everything that had happened Chloe had reacted in a very typical 'Chloe Price' fashion.

She couldn't deny that she was angry at Nathan and she wanted him to pay for what he did. But she didn't want anything to happen to Chloe.

"Chloe I need you to calm down and think for a second. What exactly are you going to do if you find him? We don't have any evidence that he did anything to me and if you start beating him into the ground all that's going to happen is you get arrested and charged with assault"

Rachel knew she had won the argument when Chloe released a frustrated huff and placed her hands on her hips.

"Then what do we do Rachel. We can't let him get away with this" the smaller teen nodded slowly. Rachel had been giving it a lot of thought, trying to piece together the events of last night with what Kate Marsh had told her.

She remembered being grabbed by Nathan and then a sharp pricking sensation to her neck, a girl with brown hair and freckles coming into the room and yelling at Nathan to stop, being shoved forward and then dark blue eyes staring down in fear at her.

She couldn't remember anything from that point until she woke up back in her room with Chloe and Kate there.

Kate explained that she had seen a girl with brown hair coming out of her room with blood stains on her clothes and a limp. She didn't get a chance to look at the girls face as she pulled up her hood and raced out of the dormitories.

"We need to find the girl who saved me" stated Rachel. Chloe frowned thoughtfully at the idea.

"We don't even know who she is Rachel, so how are we going to find her? It's not like we've got a name to go on and there are loads of girls with brown hair and freckles"

 _She does have a point._

"Kate said that she saw blood on her clothes and that she had a limp. We could check out the hospital, see if anyone has been admitted within the last 24hrs"

It was a start at least. If they wanted to make Nathan pay then they would need the girl.

"And what if we don't find her?" asked Chloe

Before Rachel could answer that question she noticed someone approaching from over Chloe's shoulder.

"Rachel shouldn't you be in class now?" asked Mark Jefferson as he came to stand behind Chloe, his attention strictly on Rachel. The punk turned to eye up the teacher with distain and annoyance clear on her face at the interruption.

"Do you mind? We're kinda in the middle of a conversation"

Her irritable tone attracted a raised brow from the Blackwell photography teacher. She could feel her irritation grow as the teacher eyed her up before giving her a disapproving stare. Like she cared what he thought about her.

"Rachel, you are aware that only students, faculty and parents are allowed on the premises at any given time. Judging by the way your _friend_ is dressed I can safely say that she isn't in any of those groups so I'm going to have to ask her to leave"

Chloe turned her full attention to the teacher and crossed her arms against her chest defiantly.

"Oh right and if I don't leave what are you going to do about it?" she challenged.

 _I would love to see him try anything; I could take him no questions asked._

A slight frown formed on Jefferson's face as he pushed his glasses to settle further up on his nose from where they had slid.

"I wouldn't need to do anything except call security and ask them to remove you from the school grounds." Chloe scoffed at the threat.

"Go on then, call security and while you're at it you can go bother some other students"

Rachel rolled her eyes at Chloe's antagonising behaviour.

 _Typical Chloe, always with the problem with authority._

She needed to quickly defuse the tension before it escalated. She would also need to apologise to Mark later for Chloe's behaviour.

"Sorry about this Sir, I'll make sure it doesn't happen again. I do have theatre class now so I'll quickly get my friend back to her truck so she can leave and get to class."

Before Jefferson had a chance to say anything further, Rachel grabbed onto Chloe's arm and started pulling the blunette towards the car park where her battered truck was parked.

The photography teacher glared at the blue haired punk as she flipped him the middle finger as she was dragged away by his star pupil.

"What the hell Rachel?" asked Chloe as she followed the blonde student. Shrugging her shoulders, Rachel released Chloe's arm and looked at the taller girl.

"Really don't need you getting into fights with my photography teacher; we need to focus on finding that girl so we can get back at Nathan" Chloe nodded her head.

"Fine, fine. Private Investigator Price at your service"

"Idiot" Chloe grinned down at her.

"Yeah but you love me anyway"

Rachel felt her heart twist painfully at the way those words slid off Chloe's tongue. She cared for the blue haired punk...just not the way Chloe wanted her to. She wasn't blind to the poor girl's feelings towards her, the flirting was painfully obvious and the blunette was so affectionate after getting high...she just couldn't bring herself to hurt Chloe by dashing her hopes so cruelly.

Chloe Price had been hurt more than enough by those she loved, William's death and Max's departure from Chloe's life, that shit had scarred Chloe deeper than she would ever admit and Rachel...she just couldn't be put on that list. She just couldn't bare the idea.

"I gotta get to class. Why don't you go chill at home for a bit and come get me at 4pm so we can start looking for this mystery girl"

The blonde hated the sliver of dejection that entered Chloe's eyes when she refused to say anything affectionate back.

The punk shrugged her shoulders before offering her a small smile.

"Sure, you go be awesome and I'll just...find something to do I guess"

Rachel nodded her head before turning and walking towards the main campus building. Silently hating herself and wishing she could care about Chloe as much as Chloe cared about her.

* * *

 _It is shorter than the first two chapters I'll admit but do expect a much longer chapter to come next._

 _Please review :)_


End file.
